


The Shadow of Our Past

by o0star_wars_geek0o



Series: Our Past, Our Future [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Past Abuse, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0star_wars_geek0o/pseuds/o0star_wars_geek0o
Summary: Kiiara walked home on her own, walking like this could be lonely without her sister. About half way through her walk, a boy her same age jogged up to her side. She had seen him in the hallways, but had never talked to him. They talked as they walked side by side. Little did she know that one boy would change her life.





	1. Kiiara

I slowly woke to a oh so familiar purr in my ears. A stream of natural light came through my blinds, waking up to that soft light in my room was my favorite way to start my day. I greeted my cat, and sat up. Grabbing my phone I checked the time. 1:25. Man I slept in! I had gone to bed and around 3:00 but I didn't think I would sleep that long.  
I stood up and walked over to my closet, picking out a sundress with a blue and white design on it. Ben had wanted to come over today and said he would be here by 2:00. That would give me time for a shower and breakfast. I opened my door and walked to my bathroom, turning on the shower. Then got in the nice, cool water. I let the water run down my back. Cold water woke me up better than anything. I cleaned myself up and shut the shower off, then dried myself. I put on a swimsuit under the romper and hung up my towel. I put on light makeup and cleaned the bathroom up. I exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, the pool looked inviting as always as I walked past the doors to it.  
I walked into the kitchen and opened to freezer, grabbing a package of three pancakes. Then set them on the counter. Next, I went over to our cupboard with our plates and grabbed a plate, setting it down next to the pancakes. I open the package and put the three pancakes on the plate, putting them into the microwave for two minutes. I grabbed a fork and the syrup and set them down on the island. This was the routine for most mornings.  
I grabbed my phone and checked the time as I waited. 1:50. The microwave beeped and I opened it. I placed the pancakes on top of each other and dripped a waterfall of syrup over them.  
I finished right as Ben knocked on the door. I quickly put the plate and fork in the dishwasher and put the syrup back in the fridge. Then I ran to the door and opened it. There Ben stood, his hair a brown wave like the ocean. He towered over my small figure, that would never change. I had always been the small one.  
“Come in, I just got done eating,” I said opening the door wider and stepping away. He stepped in and took off his shoes.  
“If it's Ok, could I stay overnight? My family is, well, having issues,” Ben said, obviously unsure of himself.  
“That's OK, my house is always open considering I'm basically the only one that lives here,” I say. Sometimes, it does feel like I'm the only one that lives here. My dad is always at the station and my mom is out of state all the time.  
“So, family issues?” I say as we sit down on the couch.  
“My dad is being tried for abuse. We don't know who it was that he did but we know he did it. My mom is divorcing him,” Ben said. He looked down at his feet.  
“That's terrible,” I said. “You can stay here as long as you need,” A long silence filled the room. “We could get out and go shopping or something,” I say, his eye look up to mine as he perks up.  
“That would be nice,” He said and I got up off the couch.  
“OK, I'll go grab my wallet and shoes, I’ll be right back.” I said, walking into my room.  
I quickly grabbed my sandals and put them on, then grabbed my wallet and car keys. I went back to the living room and found Ben pulling on his shoes. “Ready to go?” I said as I walked across the living room.  
“You bet it. Where to first?” He said.  
“It's your choice. But I was thinking we could get a game to play on my PlayStation, if that's OK with you?” I said, me and Ben both loved to try new games, or get games we had played before. “Then maybe go clothes shopping? It always nice to get new clothes,” I say as I make sure all the lights are off.  
“Sure, GameStop and then Kohl's?” He said as we walked outside.  
“Perfect,”  
We both got into my roofless jeep, it had always been my dream car. The wind whipped around my hair as it blew around the windshield of the car. 

Flashback

Two 16 year olds, K and Ben, both sat in the front seats of Kiiara's newly bought car. Kiiara's hair danced in the wind as they drove around in the beautiful July sun.  
Ben looked over at Kiiara as she let the wind whip her hair around. How had he ever deserved her as his best friend? Something akin to magic obviously. 

::::::::::::::::::

Ben looked at me the same way he did that day, I observed. We sped down the freeway, the smell of the ocean calming me. That smell had always been a part of my hometown.  
We arrived at GameStop, both getting out of the car. It didn't seem busy, only the occasional person dropping by.  
“Got a game in mind?” Ben as they walked into the store.  
“Star Wars: Battlefront 2?” I say as we walk around the small store. For such a big city some of the stores were small.  
“Why not, I wanted to play that,” he said enthusiastically and her walked over to the man at the small counter.  
“Hello, looking for anything in specific?” The man questioned kindly.  
“Yes, do you guys have Star Wars: Battlefront 2?” I say. He nodes and looks behind the counter. He eventually pulls out the game and puts it on the counter.  
“This what you're looking for?” The man glanced up at them but looked back at his computer to type something in.  
“Yes, thank you,” Ben said. I grabbed the game after we payed and we walked outside. My car still was there, to my relief.


	2. Ben

As we got in the car I thought of what I had done to deserve K. We had been friends for so long now, I still vividly remember that fateful afternoon that we met.  
“Just so you know, you have to get one thing of my choosing. Lets just say for fun,” her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“Oh, ok. Why am I already regretting this?” I joked and she giggled. I loved it when we went shopping for each other.  
We made it to Kohls and jumped out of the car, shopping was always fun to do with K. We walked over to the men's section and we both went on our own rampage.  
By the time we had finished, I had about 2 shirts and 3 pants. K and I had made a deal, it is kind of a win win for her, but I don't mind. The deal was she got me a outfit of her choice and I get to pick her out a outfit of my choice. She had got me a dark blue shirt with white dots and white shorts. For her I picked a white lace romper and a necklace. I bought the necklace myself so it could be a surprise for later. We paid and went got back to her car.  
“Where we going next?” K sighed “We could go back to my house and jump in the pool or something.”  
“Sure, it’s been scolding the last couple of days,”  
“Welcome to Fort Myers,” She snickered. “I have always wondered what it would be like to live in some place that is cold for most of the year. It’s probably terrible.”  
“It is terrible trust me, I have family in Wisconsin. The winters there are sometimes colder than Alaskan winters. That made me appreciate the warm nature of Florida, no matter how many hurricanes,” Even though the warm wind whipped around us, I shivered at the thought. The thought of going to my dads side of the family suddenly whipped around my mind. What did my father do? More importantly, who did he do it to? The same questions had been in my mind the past days.  
“I can tell your thinking about him, what does your family know so far?” K pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“I just don’t know what to do, our family knows next to nothing and it’s the only thing I can think about. It’s just painful to know that my dad has hurt someone, and I can’t do anything about it. I just have to sit and watch my family be torn in two, as if it's not life changing,” I stopped myself before I could keep going. “ I’m sorry,” I muttered, K didn't need my stress on her shoulder.  
“It fine, I want to hear about your problems, I know that it feels good to tell someone your problems,” she said softly, he really didn't deserve her.  
“I just hate not knowing who my dad hurt, it feels terrible to know this part of my life hurt someone. I have always seen my dad as this hero in my life, now thats all gone. I just want to get my own apartment and be with someone other than family, the exact reason I came to you,” I said, K took ever word like a prayer.  
“You can stay at my house for as long as you need, not to be cheesy or anything but I’m always open. I know this sounds ridiculous but, I know a lot about what you dad did,” She said as we pulled in her driveway. The last part confused me, she knew a lot about what my dad did? I would ask her about it later. For now, I wouldn't ruin the perfect moment. We got inside and I went rifling through my bag for my swimming shorts, I eventually found them, they were black like next to all of my cloths.  
“I will meet you in the pool room,” She said and left the room. I pulled the doors over the glass door that led to the pool and pulled the blinds on the window down. I got dressed quickly and went out to the pool room.  
K almost made me jump as I entered the room “If you get hungry, we have parfaits and some other random stuff. Just as an FYI.”  
“Nice, that will be good for later. I bet you a can jump farther into the pool than you,” I say in a challenging voice.  
“Oh, your on,” She snickered and we both ran to the back of the pool. She jumped first, only jumping about a forth into the pool. I jumped a couple inches farther than her, splashing her in the face. “How every time do you beat me!” She exclaimed.  
“Somethings never change,” I chuckle.  
“Trust me this will,” She promised.  
“Try as you might, there is no way.” As soon as I said that she jumped on me, and we both went crashing into the water. I wrapped my arms around her and stood up. The water splashed around us as I spinned her around. I finally set her down and she smiled at me, the same simile that drew me to her long ago. “We both have changed so much,” I say and she nods.  
“Maybe someday I can get you to wear anything other than black,” She snickered.  
“That’s not likely.”  
“I will make it likely,” She said with a set determination.  
“And how would you do that?” I teased.  
“I don’t know, but it would happen,” She said and I huffed at her. “I know that will never change, I can accept that.”  
“Good because that’s not changing anytime soon,” I laugh.  
“I’m going to go in the hot tub if you don’t mind,” She says, swimming over to the corner the hot tub is in. I follow her into the hot tub, sighing as the hot water stings my skin.  
“It’s funny how we have hot tubs in Florida, it’s like we don't get enough heat in our lives,” I say.  
“True, but what about at night?” She says, attempting to prove me wrong.  
“We’re in a indoor pool. And still, it’s warm at night too.”  
The sun was starting to set and the sky was beautiful. the clouds seemed to congregate around the sun. The sun was surrounded by orange that faded into a light blue. It was a perfect Florida night.  
“I wish everyone could see this, I wish everyone could have a comfortable lifestyle. But the world is too cruel. I have never wanted to be raised in luxury. And I’m not saying my life is perfect, it is far from it,” She all but whispered, I tear barely grazing her cheek. “I just feel so bad looking at you and seeing what your family is going through written on your face. Don’t think you did anything wrong, you didn’t. It just, hurts so bad to see you like this,” She sobbed. “And I feel so bad for the poor girl that he did this to.” We both knew who she was talking about. I gathered her in my arms as she cried. I wanted to cry too, everything was hitting me so hard. But when she sobbed in my arms because of my problems I knew I had to stay strong. “Thank you.” She all but choked out.  
“You shouldn't be thanking me, I have-” I say but she cuts me off.  
“You have done more than you think, your more important to me than anyone. Don’t say you have done nothing when you are holding me while I cry, comforting me like no one else has,” I said, I found her hand ghosting over mine. I turned my hand over to accept her’s. We stayed there until the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the start is a little rough but this is my first book. Tell me if I made any mistakes. Hope you are enjoying so far!!


	3. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that this book doesn't have anything to do with Star Wars. But I needed to put a fandom on so I picked Star Wars. This chapter is very emotional, you have been warned.

Me and Ben got out of the hot tub and and dried off. We had decided we would play the game we got to get our minds off everything. Ben threw a shirt on and I put my a over sized t-shirt on over my swimsuit. I turned on the T.V and PlayStation, then logged in. I crawled across the bed and snuggled up against Ben. I let him start, he was a good shot on the ground. But, when he was flying, he wasn't so hot. I was an ace pilot, but when I was on the ground I sucked. We were opposites. After a little bit of playing, we decided to have a lightsaber battle. I connected a controller and logged in. He picked to be Kylo Ren and I picked to be Rey.  
“Did you pick to be Kylo because his other name is Ben?” I tease.  
“Did you pick Rey because she looks like you?” He joked.  
“Toshay.”  
We battle, lightsabers clashing and cocky comebacks being thrown. Ben eventually froze me, I was already weak so he killed me no problem. I called a rematch but this time we played with hero ships. Ben picked Kylo’s TIE Silencer, and I picked Poe Dameron's T-65 X-Wing. We sped toward each other, lasers a blase. I ultimately won because I could repair and had more skill. We both decided to watch something. We eventually settled on watching Jim Gaffigan: Beyond the Pale. We almost cried laughing. At around 9:30 we were yawning a I was practically falling asleep on Ben’s shoulder.  
“Hey, call it a night?” He says, shaking me to keep me awake. I only respond with a small nod. “Ok,” he laughs. 

\------------------------------

My cat, Kodie, softly pawed at my face like most mornings. Ben was on the other side of the bed, lying on his side. "Ok, ok I’m up,” I whispered as Kodie grew impatient. Kodie walked across the bed to Ben, starting to rub against the small of his back. I quickly grabbed Kodie and pulled him against my chest. “Wouldn’t want him to wake up, now would you?” I said against his fur. Kodie meowed softly at me. “Exactly” I say. A deep laugh erupted from Ben’s side of the bed.  
“Talking to your cat?” Ben’s sleepy voice says.  
“Hey! Your supposed to be asleep.” I softly say.  
“Well your cat decided to wake me up.” he says and I look down at the colorful cat in my arms  
“Kodie is my alarm clock. He is just doing his job,” I say, patting Kodie on the head.  
“Ok, I’ll let it slide today,” He said, turning his focus to the ball of colorful fluff.

Flashback

K opened the small metal gate and let the small kitten out. The ball of fluff carefully looked around the new environment. After looking around it slowly approached the friends, the kitten looked up at the two and started to purr. Ben reached down a picked up the small kitten, cradling him against his chest. “What are we going to name him?” Ben says as he looks down at the ball of fluff.  
“Kodie,” K says as she gently pets the small kitten. 

:::::::::::::::::::

“Well, let's get out and about,” I say as I swing my legs over the side of the bed.  
“Sure,” he says, following me into the kitchen. He gets the eggs into a bowl as I heat up a pan. When the pan is done heating up he puts the eggs on the pan.  
The after a minute of two the eggs finished and I split them on two plates.  
“When do you have to be back?” I ask.  
“If I’m being honest, I don’t want to go back. But, I have a trail to go to today,” He sighed.  
“I’m sorry, that poor girl,” I say, looking down at my plate.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder “Are you ok?”  
“I-I’m fine, I think,” I stutter.  
“Hey, if there something you need to tell me feel free,” He says as he rubs my back. I wince as he hits a bruise on my back. “Sorry, how did that get there?”  
“I don’t know,” I lie.  
“You’re terrible at lying. Please just tell me,” He says and he has no idea how much I want to tell him. “Come here,” he says, opening his arms. I gladly rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me. Serenity fills me as his warmth surrounded me, calming me. “You have no idea how much you mean to me,” He says.  
“Is it just me, or is there some serious Deja vu going on,” I joke.  
“Tell you what, I will come right back after the trial I will come right back. Ok?” He says, patting me on the head.  
“OK,” I say.  
“Oh! I almost forgot, well we were at Khols I got you something.” He said as he quickly ran into my room. He came back with a small box in his hand. “Here, I thought you might like this.” I opened the box and I saw a necklace with a small k on it.  
“You didn’t have to do that! Oh, that's so beautiful.” I say as I hug him. “Thank you. For more than just that, for everything.”  
“Well I have to go, thanks for letting me stay here. I will be back in a hour or two,” He says. “And I want you to know, whatever it is you’re lying about, you can tell me. But, if you don’t want to tell me I can respect that.”  
“Ok, see you then. Thank you.” I say letting go of him.  
“See you then.” He says as I walk him out the door. As he drove off I hoped the trial would go well. 

\------------------------------

I shot up from the couch as a knock rang through the house. I opened the door to find both my parents, sad expressions filled there faces.  
“Mom, dad. What’s the matter?” I say.  
“It's your sister.” My dad says and my heart drops. What had happened? I walk away from the door and let them in. We all sit down and I am scared out of my mind.  
“What happened?” I ask, my patients wavering.  
“Your sister, she overdosed and died.” My mother said, barely even finishing the sentence before bursting into tears. I fold in on myself, hugging my knees. Before I say anything, I run off to my room. My sister was always there for me when I need her the most. Losing her is one of the worse things that could have ever happened.  
After what seemed like a year of crying, there was a knock on my door. “Who is it?” my voice was gravely and braking.  
“K, what happened?” Ben.  
Ben,” I sobbed. The door opened right away, Ben’s frantic eyes rested on me. As soon as he saw me he raced over to my bed, shutting the door behind him. He quickly gathered me in his arms, shifting so I was gathered in his lap.  
“What happened? I have never seen you like this.” Ben says, his frantic eyes looking over me.  
“It’s my sister, she overdosed,” I squeak out.  
“Oh, K. I’m sorry,” He says “I know how important she was to you,” We both sit there like that for a bit. I can only think about how Ben is the only import person in my life now.  
“Ben, your the most important person in my life,” I say as I calm down. “My sister told me to always stay with the person that cares for me and who doesn't care about my flaws, I think your that person.”  
“K, thank you. I definitely feel the same way.” He says, a look of thought crossed his face. “This is off topic but, K be honest please. Did my father abuse you?” He said and my heart dropped, I could feel the color draining from my face. “Oh, K. Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispers.  
“He threatened to hurt you. He told me that you would join me if I told anyone, so I kept quiet.” I say in between sobs. “I couldn’t let that happen to you, it hurt so bad.”  
“Why save me? You let yourself get hurt for me. Oh, K.” He says, holding me tighter to his chest. “I hate him,” he says under his breath.  
“I saved you because I could have never forgave myself if I hurt you. You mean so much to me.” I say, muffled by his shoulder.  
“How long has this been going on?” He says, looking down at me.  
“The first day I went over to your house. When I had gone to the bathroom.” I say and a look of confusion flashed on his face.  
“Wait, how did he abuse you?” He said, already knowing what had happened.  
“He-” I said, not even being able to finish my sentence before bursting into tears.  
“Sh, I will never let him touch you again. ever,” He promised, “I’m going to go get you some water, the last thing I need is for you to be dehydrated. I’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far you're a brave soul. Kodie, the cat, was named after my best friend (just in cause you were wondering)


	4. The Sting of a Slap

“Drink up, you’ve been crying a lot.” I say, handing her a glass of water. I felt so bad for her, she never had deserved this. When she was done I took the glass and set it down on the end table.  
“Thank you for taking care of me. This means the world to me,” She says, taking my hand and squeezing it, “This is a turning point in my life, and it's all because of you.”   
“I’m willing to fight for you, no matter what it takes,” I said, weaving my hands with hers.   
“Are you staying here?” she says.  
“Of course, why would I leave you like this,” I say, “Come here,” she crawls over and I wrap my arm around her, letting her rest on my bicep. “I’m sorry that I never noticed.”   
She looked up at me and moved some curly hair out of my face, “It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t think of it that way, for me?”   
I chuckled “If it's for you then ok,” I say, moving some hair out of her face in turn. She again rests on my chest until there is a knock at the door.  
“Kiiara, please come and talk with us?” It was her mom.  
“Sure,” she says. I can tell she just wants to stay here. “We’ll be out in a minute.”   
We both sat up and I took both her hands.   
“Are you going to be ok?” I ask as we get off the bed.  
“I might blow up on them. They were never there for me,” She said.  
“If you need to I will be there for you,” I say as I hug her, “Do whatever you have to do,” We both cross the living room and stand in front of the couch.   
“How are you feeling?” K’s dad says, next to no emotion on his face.   
“Fine,” K said, trying her best not to breakdown right away.  
“Kiiara Johnson give us a real answer.” her dad began to raise his voice. I could tell K was about to shout because she was clenching her fists.  
“Do either of you deserve that! You both neglected me, left me because work is more important! Gabby’s dead and your asking me if I’m ok? Ben’s the only person holding me together! Right now he is more important than family, then you! I’m not ok!” She shouted, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her dad shot up from his seat in front of K and slapped her, hard. K stumbled back, quickly straightening. Calmly, she looked into her dads angry eyes, “You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Slapping me will only make it worse,” she said before she walked away. I followed suit.   
“Are you ok? That was a really hard slap,” I say when we get in the room.   
“He probably wouldn't be slapping me if he knew what had happened with your dad.”  
“Are we ever going to tell them?” I say taking her hands.   
“Not if we don't have to. Like they would care anyway.” she said looking down at our joined hands. Shouting from the living room made both our heads snap up.   
“Slapping her will not solve anything! She already hates us anyway!” her mom shouted.  
“Well maybe she shouldn't speak like that to us! She needs to learn respect!” he dads voice boomed through the house.   
“Like you know anything about respect! You just slapped your own daughter after she spoke her mind!” her mom shouted. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.  
“She could have spoke her feelings calmly!” her dad shouted back.   
K walked over to the bed and held her knees to her chest. “Hey, are you ok?”  
“I hate when they fight,” She says, I sit cross legged on the bed.   
“I always hate it when my parents fight too. That's part of the reason I came here. Shouting and screaming isn’t the greatest thing to listen to,” I say, again taking her hands. “I learned that distracting myself helps.”   
“What do you do to distract yourself?” She asked.   
“Listen to music, text you, play games, go to sleep. Really anything that can distract me.” I say and K lays down.  
“Well I like the idea of sleeping.” She says and I laugh.  
“Give me a second to go get my bag then,” I say getting off the bed and pulling out my keys.   
“Ok, knock before you come in because I’m going to change.” She says standing up along side me. I open the door and make it halfway to the door before K’s mom calls my name.   
“Ben, can I talk to you. Only for a second.”   
“Sure, whats up?” I ask.   
“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Kiiara, it means the world to me. I can see the way you look at her. She speaks highly of you and if you want to ask her out, you have my consent. She would probably say yes,” She said quietly, making sure K didn’t hear.   
“Oh, thanks. That’s not what I was expecting,” I says, “Night.”  
“Good night, keep doing whatever you’re doing,” She said, retiring back to her room. I put on my shoes and walk out the door, unlocking my car. I grabbed my bag and quickly when back into the house, slipping off my shoes. I walk up to K’s door and knocking.   
“Come in,” she says and I open the door. I walk in a set my stuff down, “Why did my mom want at talk to you?”  
“Just to thank me for taking care of you,” I say, “Definitely not what I was expecting.”   
“Really? She just want us to think they have changed, don’t buy it for a second.” She says, “You can get changed in the bathroom.”   
“Ok, I’ll be quick,” I say, turning around, “Wait there's no door on the bathroom.”  
“Oh, right. I can turn around,” She says, running her hand through her hair. She turns around and I quickly change.   
“Alright I’m done.” I say and she turns around.   
“Well then get over here. If we stay up any longer I’m going to die.” She says taking my hand and pulling me onto the bed.   
“Ok, ok.” I laugh. I get on my side of the bed and pull the blankets off the covers. “I don’t blame you for being tried, it's been a long day.   
“Are we going to at least tell my family?” I ask as we both get comfortable, the events of the day suddenly hitting me,  
“Before we tell anyone I want to have evidence,” She says “Let’s talk about this in the morning.”  
“Ok, I’ll think of something.” I say, she contently sighs.  
“Everything will work out, I promise.” I whisper.

\------------------------------

“Good morning sunshine.” K said, moving some curly hair out out my face.   
“Morning, how did you sleep?” I ask, my voice as deep as most morning.   
“I slept better than usual.” She says, sitting up and moving some hair out of her face.  
“In what way?” I ask, sitting up as well.   
“I usually have nightmares about your dad. Well not really nightmares, just memories,” She says, looking down at her hands.   
“I’m going to kill him,” I say, clenching my fists.   
“I’ll help you,” she laughs.   
“Seriously?” I say, “Oh, I thought of a idea to get evidence.” I nervously mutter.  
“Judging by your voice, you don’t like your idea,” She says, taking my hand, “Whatever you ask of me I will do it,” She says reassuringly.   
“Well her goes. My dad has cameras set up in our house, we could us those to our advantage,” I say looking down at my hands, “But that’s the easy part.”  
“Hey, I trust you,” She says, resting a gentle hand on my shoulder, “If this idea is hard, that means it’s going to work.”  
I let out a shaky sigh before continuing. “The second part is you coming over to my house. We could see if my dad would try anything, and if he does we’ll have it on camera. But if you don’t want to go back there, I don’t blame you.”   
“I can do that, even if it will be hard,” She says and I let out a sigh of relief.

Flashback 

Ben sat on his bed, waiting for K to get back. He had heard some odd noises but was sure it was just his imagination, scary movies could do that to you. Suddenly he heard a door fly open and footsteps to his door. His door quietly opened and K walked in. Her hands trembled and her breaths were shaky.   
“Are you ok?” Ben asked putting a hand on K’s shoulder. K jump at his touch but quickly corrected herself.   
“Ya, I’m fine.”  
:::::::::::::::::

“God I should have known,” I whisper, thinking back to the first time K had been to my house.   
“Known what?” She asks.  
“That something was wrong the first time you were at my house.” I say, shame filling my voice.  
“There was no way you could have known,” she says, but she’s wrong.  
“You’re wrong, that night I heard odd noises. I thought it was because we were watching a scary movie, and now I know I was so wrong.” I say looking down at my hands.   
“It wasn’t your fault. You want to know what I remember? I remember that you asked me a million times if I was ok, I just wasn’t brave enough to tell you.” She says taking my hands and forcing me to look up at her. “We are going to try your plan and I will work I promise.”


	5. Another Word for Best Friend

“Promise you will fight back if anything happens?” Ben questions as we turn into his driveway.  
“As long as he doesn’t have a weapon pointed at me.” I say and Ben gives me a afraid glance. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” I assure him. I grab my bag and we get out of the car. I’m suddenly terrified, the realization of what was going to happen making me sick.   
Ben is at my side in second, “Are you sure you can do this?” He asks, his frantic eyes looking me up and down.   
“I can do it.” I assure him, “We can do it.”  
“I just don’t want him near you at all,” He says, “Lets get inside he will be here soon.” He says. I follow him inside, good and bad memories flooding back to me as we would through the house.   
“Hey Kiiara,” Luke, Ben’s younger brother says as we get to the upstairs.  
“Hey, I haven’t seen you in forever! How’s it going?” I ask enthusiastically. Before he gets a change to answer, Ben’s older brother, Adam, comes out of his room.  
“Luke stop flirting with Ben’s friend. I know you’re desperate but really?” Adam says walking into the the room, Jason, the oldest brother trailing him.  
“Glad to see you all still act like brother’s.” I say, stifling laughs.  
“Did you really think collage would change me and Jason that much?” Adam laughs.   
“Speaking of collage, Why are you two here?” I ask.  
“We wanted to spend the 4th back home.” Jason answers.  
“Ah, got ya. Well it was nice seeing you guys. See you later?” I ask.  
“Of course see you then.” Luke says. The three brothers all retreat into their respective rooms. Ben and I went into his room, I set my stuff down and sigh. Ben unexpectedly hugs me.   
“Are you going to be ok?” He asks. I unintentionally I rest my head on his shoulder. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
“I’ll be fine you’ll see,” I assure for the millionth time.  
“I know but my dads so unpredictable. I scared he has something up his sleeve.” Ben says. Suddenly Ben’s door opens. Mike, Ben’s dad stares at us, puzzled.   
“Hello Kiiara,” He says after a couple of seconds, I could feel Ben’s anger coming off in waves.  
“Hi,” was all I managed to say. I reluctantly let go of Ben.  
“I’m happy to see you’re here.” He said before shutting the door. Again I feel sick, sitting down on Ben’s bed to keep from falling. Tears stream down my face as the memories flood back.   
“He’s planning something. Ben, he’s planning something.” I hyperventilate. He rushes over to me taking me in his arms.  
“I know he is, but whatever it is we will get through it together. Ok?” He says, hugging me closer to his chest.   
“Ok, I’m not going to give up.” I promise. His hand comes up to my cheek to wipe a tear away. Even when the tear is gone his hand stays there, softly caressing my cheek. In this moment I have no fear and know that nothing could take me away from Ben. My heart skips several beats as I feel Ben’s soft lips against mine. I kiss him back, hoping to leave no doubt in his mind. We stay like that until we can't breath.  
“I’ve waited too long to do that.” He says, breathless.   
“Way too long.” I say resting my head on his chest.

\------------------------------

The rest of the day passed uneventful. We checked the cameras, watched movies and ate. The more hours passed the more restless we both became.   
“Lets just go to bed, maybe he’s not planning something.” Ben says.  
“He’s always planning something, but sleeping does sound nice.” I say.   
“Alright, I’ll go change quick,” he says, grabbing a change in clothes. “Love you.”  
“Love you too,” I say before he leaves. I lock the door and quickly change. Ben knocks on the door shortly after I finish. I unlock the door and let him in. We both get comfortable next to each other on his bed.   
“Night, love you.” He says softly kissing the top of my head.   
“Sleep well, love you.” I say. I felt so surreal to say ‘I love you’ to someone that was my best friend a couple of hour ago, but it felt so right. That was the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep. 

\------------------------------

I slowly woke to a dry throat. I looked over at the clock. 11:03 PM. Softly untangling myself from Ben’s arms I stood up, careful not to wake him. I opened the door quietly and sneaked down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with water. A voice behind me made me jump.  
“Hello Kiiara,” Mike’s voice sounds behind me, making me almost drop my glass.  
“What do you want?” I say, setting down the glass.   
“Revenge, you should have never stopped coming here,” He sneers.  
“This is exactly want me and Ben want to happen,” I spit back at him.   
“Ben, the problem child. I know you want me to do something in front of the cameras,” He says pulling a pistol with a silencer out, “But I’m not that stupid.” He points the gun at the small camera and shoots it. “Boys you can come out now.” he calls. Luke, Adam and Jason all suddenly appear. “We are taking you to a friend's house.” He says before approaching me and hitting my with the gun, knocking me out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> defiantly a exciting chapter! things are getting spicy!! the three bothers names are all named after people I look up to. Luke is my teacher's first name, Adam like Adam Driver, Jason like Jason Mraz.


	6. Follow you into the Dark

I slowly awoke to a empty bed. I looked over at the clock. 11:54 PM. Something felt wrong. I got up and opened the door. The bathroom door was open. I quickly scrambled down stairs, still no K. She wasn’t here. I ran up the stairs and burst into my dad’s room, He was also gone. I quickly checked my brothers rooms. Neither of them were there either. I ran into my room grabbing my phone. Tears started down my face as I called my mom.  
“Ben it’s late what do you need.” Her sleepy voice came through the speaker.   
“It’s Kiiara, she’s gone. Dad, Jason, Adam, and Luke took her. She’s the girl dad has been abusing.” I said, making sure she could understand my scrambled words. “Just go over to dad's house and I will explain more” I say and hang up. Again my trembling fingers call K’s mom.   
“Ben? Is Kiiara ok?” She says, still sleepy. I can hear K’s dad asking her mom who was calling.   
“Kiiara’s gone, my dad and brothers took her. Come over to my house.” I say before hanging up. I grab my car keys and run down stairs to the room the cameras are shown.   
I start backing it up until I see K walk down stairs.   
She walks down the stairs grabbing at glass and then filled it will water. Mike comes up behind her  
“Hello Kiiara,” He says, making her jump and almost drop her glass.  
“What do you want” she sneers at him, setting down her glass.   
“Revenge, you should have never stopped coming here,” He spits back at her.  
“This is exactly want me and Ben want to happen,” She says, her voice wavering as she says my name, obvious fear crossing her expression.   
“Ben, the problem child. I know you want me to do something in front of the cameras,” Suddenly, he pulls out a pistol with a silencer. K flinches at the sudden movement. “But I’m not that stupid,” He goes on to say. He moves the gun up to the camera and shoots.  
Suddenly a idea pops into my head: If I go back further in the surveillance, I could find where they took her.   
I start going back until Mike and my brothers are all talking.   
“500 Longmeadow St, Celebration, got it,” Adams says. That was the only thing I needed so I step away from the cameras. I sudden knock on the door makes me jump. I rush over to the door and open it. All three of the parents are there, they all look frantic and scared. I quickly let them in.  
“Ben what happened?” My mother speaks for all three of the parents.   
“I can explain on the way there. But for right now, we need to move.” I say pulling on shoes and racing out of the door, the other three trail after me. We all get into the car and I tell my phone were we need to go. 

\------------------------------

The car ride was the longest of my life. As I told the parents what had happened to K I couldn’t help but think what they were doing to her.   
'Revenge, you should have never stopped coming here.' My dad's word echo in my head.  
After what seemed like a lifetime we pulled up about a block away from the house, careful to not be seen. We all got out of the car and started towards the house. As we approached I scanned for a way to enter. The lighting of a pool grabs my attention. I start toward it, the other following my lead. As we come around the back movement on the top floor catches my eye.  
“They’re up on the top floor, keep to the walls,” I whisper. We all press against the wall, slowly moving toward the door. We make it to the door which had been slightly left open. Careful not to make much noise, I move the door open slightly more so we could fit through. A kitchen is spread across the half the room along with a living room on the other side. I quickly cross the room to the stairs. We all make our way up to the top floor, even as we get all the way up it is eerily silent. We move across the small family room and into a bedroom.   
“Ben! Why are you here!” K half whispers. I approach her only to be stopped by the click of several guns. I slowly turn around, shielding K. Luke, Adam and Jason all have one of the parents held at gunpoint.  
“Mike how could you do this!” My mom says, struggling against Jason.   
“Dad don’t shoot,” I say, raising both my hands as he points the gun at me.  
“Why shouldn’t I? You’re only a disappointment,” He snarls.  
“Ben, give it up. We’ve lost.” K says, moving in front of me.   
“Kiiara come over here or I will shoot.” Mike spits.  
“K no!” I shout grabbing for her hand, she lets my fingers graze hers as a tear rolls down her cheek.   
“I love you, remember that.” She squeaks out, pulling her hand away from mine. She walks over to mike and all I can see is red anger. I charge at Mike. The last thing I remember was gunshot and searing pain.


End file.
